


"You're here, I wasn't sure you would come."

by carmelitilla



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, DA2, F/M, Game Dialogue, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Magic, headcannon, shock trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelitilla/pseuds/carmelitilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on in Hawke's/Anders' mind when they finally said yes. All the juicy bits in between and all the bits we didn't get to see in the game scene. </p><p>"She left him breathless in the doorway of his clinic, the beams of the place almost as fragile as he was. He was the only one who fought as hard as she did. But his fight caused more trouble than it was worth. She was always cleaning up after it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're here, I wasn't sure you would come."

     It was too easy, almost dreadfully so, but the passion was something Hawke relished in, even if it wasn't her own. For her it was a matter of power, showing her dominance by allowing him to relish in the taste of her, and knowing what she did to him. Hearing him moan around her lips with desire, watching the desire in the eyes of all of her companions, it was submission.

    She left him breathless in the doorway of his clinic, the beams of the place almost as fragile as he was. He was the only one who fought as hard as she did. But his fight caused more trouble than it was worth. She was always cleaning up after it.

    _Save the mages_ , Hawke scoffed inwardly, _Because they're so helpless, Anders_.

     Every time he slunk into the tunnels to free them was defiance. She dug holes in his obsessed reasoning at every turn and yet he screamed at her. She longed for the loyalty he showed them, wanted it for herself.

     Hawke deftly opened the door to the cellar that connected her Hightown manner with Darktown. Such contradictions littered Kirkwall, nothing was clean and swift. It was always riddled with half rights and half wrongs whichever decision was made. How he didn't see it she didn't understand. She looked over her shoulder to Anders, meeting the longing in his honey brown gaze with her own private fire.

    _Hawk eyes, amber, let them flock. I will rise to your challenge you crazy bastard_ , Hawke blinked at him. She disappeared into the shadows leaving the door open behind her.

     No one could see through the walls she put around herself. Not after she had lost so much. She couldn't bare to let herself go. It was the only control she had left when events spiraled around her, unyielding to her will. She helped as much as she could, drove herself into every fight, reasoned until weapons were sheathed and watched as approval slowly grew into worship. All she needed to do was suggest. She laughed, almost in anger, knowing that no one saw it. She couldn't control time or fate but she could control people. She earned their trust until they heeded her call. She allowed herself this, allowed them this. She didn't let it show but each good deed for every citizen was one to conquer them.

     She would be champion.

     To the void with the Maker and what he threw at her. If he was god, she was goddess. He ruled here no longer, every thing he threw at her she vanquished. Kirkwall was hers, victory was hers.

     She heard the faint click of the lock behind her sliding into place. She smiled to herself and continued up the stairs. The fireplace in the main room had died to embers. She shed her gauntlets in the darkness and let them chime on the marble below. Again she heard the door behind her. Hawke took a few steps and shed another piece of her armour and then another. She left a trail with them, their meeting the floor a sharp unspoken taunt to the healer. Her healer, she smiled slipping into her bedroom. Hawke shed her under padding and peeled off her tunic.

     "I swear I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you," Anders had said. "You're everything I hate."

     It was as if he spoke her thoughts. But Hawke understood that ability to hate, to feel so strong about anything was what they shared in common. Meric pushed his head into her palm drawing her from her thoughts. She scratched the mabari with a proud smile before slipping into her home robe. She called his attention with a whistle and nodded to the doorway. He barked and pushed out of the room.

     Hawke warmed by the fire, waiting. What may have been a minute felt longer. She scowled at the fire reminding herself that she was not some puppy, not young nor unexperienced. He had fought her for so long but finally he would relent. He would be hers.

     The fire cracked loudly and Anders was there. "You're here," Hawke said just barley hiding the relief she felt. Anders had the distinct impression she said it to convince herself that he was. Hawke tucked her emotion. "I wasn't sure you would come."

     "Justice does not approve of my obsession with you," he said his eyes growing dark as they climbed her bare legs to her lips. Hawke's stomach tightened as a thrill snaked down from her chest to her core. "He believes you're a distraction. It is one of the few things on which he and I disagree." Perhaps disagree was the wrong word, but Hawke was near the brink of consuming his mind. It would be more distracting to avoid her than to take her.

      _Justice is right, of course,_  Hawke thought with a smirk. She wondered if the danger of the spirit, lurking just under the surface, was one of the things that excited her.

     "Be careful, you've seen what's inside me, I'm not always a gentle man," he had said in his clinic.

     Hawke bit down a shiver. "If you hadn't come, I'd be out looking for you," she admitted more to herself than to the mage. She had waited long enough. Hawke pushed the thought of the last three years away. It was a weakness in her eyes, it was too long. The frustration he caused her had her tense like a bow, always strung up in her thoughts, never letting go, never hitting it's mark. She preferred her daggers.

     Anders came towards her slowly, his eyes never leaving Hawke's, his hands twitching with the tension in the room, like lightning could strike at any moment. "Are you sure you want me here? I thought you and Fenris, or did the beast finally turn on you?" Anders stopped when Hawke didn't reply. She bit her lip for a moment, her face contrite. Anders let out the breath he was holding. "Did you decide you wish more than a quick tumble with Isabella?"

     What she said Hawke didn't hear because she moved closer to him. The proximity gnawed on her insides.

     "When I was in the circle, love was only a game -"

      _Love is only a game_.

     "It gave the templars too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose."

      Hawke considered his words carefully. Her composure faltered as she thought of her mother, cold and pale on a stretcher of Ferelden roses, being carried out of the Chantry. She wasn't willing to allow him to be that to her. She couldn't allow that power to anyone, no one but herself. She could be that to Anders however. No one would take her from where she wanted to be. She protected those who stood in her name, she would protect him. Unless -

     "It would kill me to lose you," Anders' gaze dropped. Hawke's heart roared at his doubt.

     "You aren't going to lose me," she promised swiftly. Her conscience caught her for a moment -  _i_ _f he never has you he can never lose you_. Hawke shook her head, this decision had been made. She would figure out the details later, she had had enough. She needed him, she needed him to need her.

     Anders caught a glimpse of that vulnerability when he looked up at her again. It made him hope that he could make her believe like he did. "No mage I know has ever dared to fall in love." Wisps of magic snuck from him unbid as he cupped her cheek. She was so warm here alone with him. He did love her, every broken piece. "This is the rule I will most cherish breaking."

     A cloud swept Hawke's mind as Anders' lips found hers. She wasn't sure if it was the magic or the fire that flared in her. Her body was flush with his, his fingers tips brushing along her jaw. She broke the kiss and pulled him to the bed.

     Anders was entranced and her eyes darkened at the thought, bringing him to lean over her. She kissed him hungrily, sliding her tongue past his lips as he blanketed her. She gripped his shoulders gluing them together wanting to lose herself in him. He met her ferocity. Delving in to taste her, he forced her back on the mattress. The kiss was tender, soft as Anders pulled gently on her lips. Hawke was aware of the warmth of his body and the stubble of his shadow rough against her chin. She moaned, wanton pooling at the apex of her thighs. She ground her hips into his, spurring him forward, deepening the kiss and turning it into something primal - swallowing breath, sucking tongues and knocking teeth. His thigh between hers did little to ebb the clenching of her body. It was not enough. She needed him to calm the fire, she moaned again as his fingers twisted up in her hair and he tilted her head to expose her neck.

     Anders slid his teeth along the curve of her jaw before nipping downward. He kissed along her collar bone and down the V in her robe. She pressed up against him again and he smiled breathing in the scent of her skin. He brought ice to his finger tips and trailed them down her neck and over her breasts before finding the tie that concealed them. He took her mouth again as the robe opened and he slipped his fingers inside. Her skin was like fire, velvet that made his fingertips melt.

     Anders' hands were possessive, they slid over her ribs, her abdomen, cupped her bottom firmly and held her as he moved his hips against hers. She could feel his erection through his robes. She fumbled with the buckles until those cold thumbs rolled over her nipples. She gasped in an arch breaking their kiss. "I have dreamed of you, under me, writhing, begging, Hawke," he whispered in her ear. Heart racing he dropped his face to lave one pert nipple and then the other. He pinched the buds lightly with his fingers. He had transitioned from ice to fire with women before, knowing the spike in ecstasy it spurred, but his love's reaction was by far the best. She clawed at his pauldrens as he licked her again, crying out from the heat. He cupped the crown of her head so she had to look at him as he slid his other hand down, with agonizing patience, over Hawke's torso. "You'll scream my name by tonight's end." The look in her eyes made him shiver. He moved to worry her ear lobe with his teeth. "In case I wake up," he whispered.

     Every nerve in Hawke's body was alive. She bit her lip to stop from crying out as Anders' hand slid between her thighs. His fingers spred her lips and tapped lightly on her clit, warning her of the cold before sliding from the entrance of her core and up again, slicking her before circling in slow languid strokes. She fought her hips to still gasping as he worked, taunting her being. She felt his lips on her chest again, over her belly, and then he spread her legs wider. Two long fingers slipped inside her curving against the place that made her legs tremble. And then his lips were sucking, teasing, the intensity of the sudden heat igniting her as his fingers slid in and out of her.

     "Faster," she breathed wrapping her hands in the blankets as pressure began to build in her. She rocked her hips against his mouth as he complied. "Anders, mmmm -" Hawke's breath caught her body tensing for release.

     Anders slowed watching Hawke's back arc. He held her on the brink of her climax, listening to her keen for release. He relished in the fact that he could do this to her and that she was his, puddy under his hands. Her hands came down and gripped at his scalp.

     "Please, Anders, Maker please," she rocked her hips with every plea. She slid down the bed seeking his fingers, she was so close, it was going to fade. Anders smiled as she chased him, bare to him. At the edge of the bed he kneeled and wrapped one arm behind her thigh and over her torso, holding her down. "Relax, love." He bade her, his breath tickling her. He watched his fingers slide back into her tight pink sex. Hawke tried to calm her breath, anxious. And then a shock, a hundered flickers of pressure, bounded inside her, against every part of her, up through her core and over her sensitive nub. The world blured as she stood on the edge. Drawn away, his fingers in her a picture of reality she couldn't understand as white walls pressed in on her vision.

     Anders released the shock once more and Hawke's head fell back in a sea of extacy. She convulsed before him, his arm her only anchor. He let her ride out the orgasm under his tongue before standing and stripping his clothes. He was over her again, kissing her and she was kissing him back still dazed, his cock sliding against her.

     Returned from the waves Hawke's eyes flared open and she flipped Anders onto his back. Two could play at this game. Hawke stroked Anders eyeing him greedily. She licked the underside of his cock up until her lips could close over him. Anders groaned unable to endure Hawke's teasing. He needed to be inside of her, one with her. She squeaked when he wrenched her up and positioned her over top of him.

     Hawke gasped as he filled her sliding until their hips met. She pulled her hair back from her chest watching his eyes heat as they watched her. "Maker Anders, that's so good," she groaned. She rocked in savouring the feel of him stretching her as his hands crept up to explore her. Hawke let her head fall back as that familiar pressure began to build letting the noises he made push her higher.  

     Anders was in awe of the creature before him. The feel of her skin, the sound of her cries, the curves of her body, the lust in her eyes. He bucked her throwing her foreword to capture her mouth again. He gripped her hips to push into her further, faster. Hawke panted in his ear. "That's it," she taunted, "Common -" she cried out clenching around him again. Hawke bit into his shoulder to silence herself as Anders pounded her harder, erratically, until his hands bruised her hips and he cried out his own release. He reached between them and vibrated his finger over her clit. Hawke was forced to scream, a desperate cry as she came again. His hands slid up her back as his warmth filled her. He held her tightly, catching the nape of her neck and bringing her to kiss him again. She complied high from his love. Later she would curse herself for letting him claim her in such a way.

     Anders pulled away resting his forehead on Hawke's. "Mine," he told her. "Finally."

     Hawke laughed and kissed him. "Mine," she corrected.

     Anders let his head fall back and Hawke slipped into the crook of his arm. They laid together silently waiting for their hearts to calm. They never would.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first go at this, *shakes in boots*. Somehow the work that has been sitting in my computer since the game came out found the post button. This should be fun. Thoughts? Critics? All are welcome, be gentle :)


End file.
